Vimpire
Beastly |Tribe = Monster Imp Zombie |Traits = Frenzy |Abilities = This gets +2 /+2 when it destroys a Plant. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = He vants to suck your chlorophyll.}} Vimpire is a premium rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has the trait, and his ability gives him +2 /+2 every time he destroys a Plant. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Monster Imp Zombie *'Trait:' *'Ability:' This gets +2 /+2 when it destroys a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description He vants to suck your chlorophyll. Strategies With Vimpire's ability of gaining +2 /+2 when destroying a plant can be considered a boost to his''' Frenzy''' trait, which attacks once more to hurt the next plant behind him or the plant hero. His cost of 3 allows him to be played in the earlier turns, where less powerful plants may still be played. Since Vimpire is part of the Beastly class, he has easy access to boosting tricks such as Yeti Lunchbox or Vitamin Z. Try to increase his health to protect him while he is still weak. If Vimpire is about to face a plant that may destroy him, you may reduce that plant's strength or health with Nibble. If possible, try to choose plants with low health and strength to be targeted by Vimpire, since he will be boosted when that plant is destroyed. You may use tricks such as Smoke Bomb or Teleport to assist you. Lurch for Lunch will weaken or kill the opposing plant, enabling to deal more damage to the plant hero with less interruptions. As he is part of the Imp tribe, using this zombie with Toxic Waste Imp will allow him to easily destroy any plant he hurts. However, he will not gain stats if the deadly is what killed the plant. Using this with Imp Commander will also allow the player to draw a card with each attack on the plant hero. If used correctly, Vimpire can become a very strong zombie, making him difficult to be destroyed. However, due to the update 1.14.13, Vimpire now has one major weakness: Garlic. If a Vimpire hurts a Garlic, that Vimpire will get destroyed, so always be careful if you are playing against a Guardian hero. If you are playing as The Smash, you can use cards like Terrify and Sumo Wrestler to move Garlic out of the way so your Vimpire will stay alive if it has grown large. Against Do not put weak plants in his lane, especially Shroom for Two and Pair of Pears, since he will boost a fair amount when he destroys them to the extent that he will get to be immortal and it will be very difficult to take him down. Use freezing plants or tricks to stop him from attacking, such as Chilly Pepper or Big Chill, giving you a chance to destroy him while he is vulnerable to damage. Kabloom heroes are able to counter this well, due to their ability of direct damage. He can be directly killed without interruptions by Berry Blast, so as long as its health is not buffed. If he has been deployed recently, try to put strong plants beforehand, but if that isn't suitable, then employ any instant-kill, such as Cherry Bomb or Squash since he will die and not gain any boost. A cheap trick like Whack-a-Zombie can also kill him in the early turns. The bounce ability through Spring Bean or Jumping Bean can allow you to neutralize Vimpire, resetting his stats to 2 /3 and making your opponent's effort to make him powerful a waste. Never play Pear Cub in front of Vimpire, as Vimpire will gain enough stats after destroying Pear Cub to easily destroy the deployed Grizzly Pear, as well as doing great damage on the plant hero, due to his Frenzy trait. Also, because of update 1.14.13, Vimpire can now be countered by Garlic. If a Vimpire has grown too large for you to handle, you can plant a Garlic in its lane, which will destroy the Vimpire if it hurts the Garlic. However, don't try to rely on the Garlic, as the Zombie Hero may have ways to counter it, like destroying it with Rolling Stone, Weed Spray of Cakesplosion or moving it out of the way with Terrify or Sumo Wrestler. Gallery VimpireNewStat.png|Statistics VimpireC.png|Card Trivia *He is based on the Vampire Imp that appeared in the music video Stop Zombie Mouth! However, it was only featured in that music video until its appearance in this game. *The card description saying "want" as "vant" is a reference to the accent vampires typically have, where they will pronounce the letter W more like a V. **In addition, chlorophyll is an actual part of a plant. It is the green pigment in the chloroplasts of plants. It is what gives plants their green color, and is similar to blood, in a sense. *He is the only Imp in the game with Frenzy. *This, Vampire Zombie, Count Chompula, Baron von Bats, Vampire Flower, Vampire Imp, and Vampweedhttp://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Vampweedare the only plants and zombies based on vampires. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Premium cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Monster zombies Category:Imps Category:Monster cards